


Home Run

by theperksofbeinglarissa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Allura/Matt Holt, Smut, Two Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperksofbeinglarissa/pseuds/theperksofbeinglarissa
Summary: Lance takes his childhood friend and long-time crush, Allura, to a baseball game, but when the Kiss-cam lands on them, she rejects him and runs off. What's a guy to do? Well, kiss the hot stranger sitting next to him, obviously!*Rated M for smut in the second chapter. The first chapter can be read as stand-alone if that's not your thing.*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have chapter fics looming and it was stressing me out so I wrote this!  
> The smut happens in the second chapter, so if that's not your thing, the first chapter was originally a fluffy little one-shot anyway! This is my first time writing smut, so bear with me. Enjoy!

Lance had finally gotten Allura to go on a date with him. He'd been pining after her since they were six years old. They'd been neighbors and became pretty good friends over the years. He'd realized he liked her around middle school, and being the over-enthusiastic person he was, had asked her out a week later.

She'd said no.

They were in college now, and while his efforts had waned some over the years, he still gave it a shot every once in a while. And now, here they were at his brother's baseball game. Together. Lance's brother, Marco, went to the same college as them and was the star pitcher for the school's team. This game was a big deal, so naturally, he'd gotten Lance tickets.

Lance couldn't be happier. Which almost made up for how bored Allura looked. She wasn't a huge sports fan, but she knew Lance was. So, when Lance had asked her to come with him to the game as his date, she'd reluctantly agreed. She figured she owed him one date after all this time. Then, at least, she could legitimately say she'd tried and it simply hadn't worked out.

Allura had always seen Lance as more of a brother than anything else. And honestly, she had eyes for someone else. Lance's best friend, Pidge's older brother, Matt, was also on the baseball team. She'd had eyes for him since they'd met at a frat party last semester. Not that Lance needed to know any of this.

Lance, the dutiful date that he was, insisted on paying for their drinks and snacks. He juggled both their drinks and popcorn as they made their way to their seats. The game was about to start and Lance was just about on cloud nine.

Lance felt someone bump into him as he was trying to get him and Allura situated.

"Sorry," came a voice to his left.

"Don't worry about it," Lance said, the end of his sentence drawing out as he caught sight of the guy who'd just plunked down into the seat next to him.

 _Holy crap, he's hot_.

The guy smiled at him briefly before turning to the field, and Lance had to remind himself that he was here with _Allura_. There would be no flirting with cute boys, no matter how pretty he was with his dark hair and stormy eyes and leather jacket that clung to him just right and -

_No._

Lance forced his gaze away and focused back in on Allura.

_Get your head in the game, Lance._

Despite her disinterest in sports, Allura watched the game with an intensity Lance hadn't been expecting. Lance would be thrilled if he could get Allura into baseball. He'd love nothing more than to teach her all about it.

The game dragged on, neither team doing particularly well. Their team was just ahead in points, mostly due to Lance's brother's efforts, he was proud to say. Lance had always been his biggest fan. He and his best friends, Pidge and Hunk, had gone to every single game since Matt and Marco had joined up.

Pidge had a major project due the next morning, and Hunk was out on an anniversary date with his girlfriend Shay, so neither of them had been able to make it this time. Not that Lance minded. Sure, he loved his friends, but the more alone time he had with Allura, the better chance he figured he had at winning her over.

They were on the fifth inning and the kiss cam was doing its lap around the stadium, switching from couple to couple. Lance was barely paying attention.

"Oh, no," Allura sighed.

Lance looked up from the field to see what had happened and his heart stopped. There, on the jumbo screen, circled in a heart, were him and Allura. This was it. This was his moment.

He turned to face Allura, grin spread wide across his tan cheeks. He waggled his eyebrows at her and held out a hand.

"My lady," he crooned.

Allura stared at his outstretched hand for a moment, ignoring the encouraging shouts and whistles of the people around her. She met Lance's gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, Lance," she said, a sympathetic look set across her soft features. "I can't."

Allura stood abruptly and wound her way down the aisle. She disappeared up the stairs and into the crowd. Lance could do nothing but stare after her, eyes wide and mouth gaping. There was a silence in the stands around him.

Lance was upset, and when Lance got upset, he didn't always have the best judgment. He'd always been the spontaneous sort. Lance didn't like being rejected, and he could be petty when the situation called for it. So, he made a decision.

"Hey, pretty boy," Lance called, turning to the cute boy he'd interacted with briefly earlier. The boy turned to him, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Lance grinned.

He dove forward, grabbing the collar of the boys leather jacket and crushed their lips together. There was a collective gasp from the crowd around them, but Lance didn't really care. One second passed, then two, three. Lance was worried he'd made a big mistake. He hadn't really thought this through.

Then he started kissing him back. And wow, was he a good kisser. Their lips slid together, Lance's hand slipping into the soft black hair at the nape of the other boys neck. He'd be ashamed of the noises he was making if he weren't so caught up in the heat of the moment.

Lance pulled back, breathless and flushed. Gorgeous grey eyes stared back at him and for a long moment, they just looked at each other. Then the other boy smiled.

"Name's Keith."

It took Lance a moment longer than he'd like to admit to answer. He was still a bit dazed.

"Lance," he replied, smiling in turn.

"Wanna get out of here?" Keith asked, devilish grin widening.

"Yes, please," Lance replied, taking the other boys hand as he led him down the aisle and up the stairs.

In the background, the announcers shouted excitedly as the Lions hit a home run. On the jumbo screen, Matt rounded the bases, arms in the air and screaming like a fool. Allura watched silently from amongst the crowd, a small smile gracing her lips.

Lance noticed none of this as the gorgeous stranger dragged him away. He didn’t even care where they were going. He hadn’t been this excited in years.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get steamy.

Lance had done it in some pretty interesting places. But he had to say, the bathroom at a baseball stadium hadn't been one of them. Not until now, anyway.

Keith and Lance had been together about two months now. It turned out that they both went to the same school, which made spending time together much easier. Every week they would go to the baseball games and geek out about statistics and player stats.

They'd taken things slow at first, a lot of making out with the occasional butt touch. But after a while Lance found it difficult to keep his hands to himself, to which Keith had no objections.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance panted. His head fell back against the mirror as Keith kissed his way down Lance’s neck to his collarbone. Keith sucked on the spot, leaving a mark he knew would last for days. He smirked against Lance’s tan skin before continuing his descent.

Keith drove his hips forward, grinding into Lance and pushing him back further onto the counter. Lance put a hand down beside him to steady himself and to avoid falling into the sink. Keith’s hands pushed Lance’s shirt up at an agonizingly slow pace, his mouth exploring every new inch of exposed skin with great interest.

Lance’s other hand wound its way into Keith’s hair, pulling lightly. Keith growled deep in his chest, nipping at Lance’s exposed nipple. Lance let out a little yelp that quickly turned into moans as Keith’s tongue circled the hardened nub.

Lance’s shirt was tossed haphazardly over Keith’s shoulder, forgotten on the bathroom floor as Keith attached his mouth to Lance’s once more in a burning kiss. Lance pawed at Keith’s shirt, desperate to feel Keith’s skin on his. Keith tore his shirt off, leaving Lance’s lips only long enough to get the article over his head then diving back down to devour the delicious Cuban boy beneath him.

Impatient hands struggled to undo Lance’s belt. “Why the hell is this so hard to get off?” Keith complained. Lance laughed as he watched Keith struggle with the metal buckle.

“Here,” he said, pushing Keith’s hands out of the way. “I got it.”

He undid the buckle in record time and ripped the offending article from his belt loops and deposited it on the floor by Keith’s feet.

“Better?”

Keith grinned. “Much.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s ass and pulled him flush against his chest, eliciting a throaty moan from Lance when he ground into him roughly. “S-shit, do that again.”

“Patience,” Keith replied, cutting off Lance’s complaint with a kiss. He bit down on Lance’s lower lip. Lance groaned, matching Keith’s ferocity and passion. He shoved both hands roughly into Keith’s hair, yanking Keith’s head back. Keith was about to complain when Lance’s teeth sunk into his pulse point. His knees went weak and he had to brace himself against the counter to stop himself from collapsing to the floor. _Holy shit._

Lance reveled in the way Keith turned to putty in his hands. He knew Keith’s weak points. He also knew Keith liked to bite just as much as he liked being bitten.

Keith raked his fingernails down Lance’s back causing the Cuban boy to shudder noticeably. Keith used this opportunity to seize back control and in one swift motion popped the button on Lance’s jeans and dragged the zipper down. He palmed Lance through his boxers, feeling smug as his thumb rubbed against the wet spot on the front of his underwear.

Heat coiled in Lance’s belly and a deep, shuddering moan escaped his lips. His head collapsed onto Keith’s shoulder, his hands leaving his raven locks to find purchase on Keith’s shoulders instead. Lance’s nails sunk into the pale skin there hard enough to leave marks but not enough to draw blood. Keith wasn’t sure he would have minded even if he had.

Impatient, Keith moved back, slipping Lance’s jeans off leaving him in only his boxers. He took a moment to admire the boy before him. Lance looked wrecked. Hair sticking up in every direction, bite marks and hickeys strewn about his neck and shoulders. He was breathing heavily and the look in his eyes as he gazed up at Keith through his eyelashes made the tightness in Keith’s pants almost painful.

Keith moved back in between Lance’s thighs. One gloved hand caressed a path from his luscious ass up to his thigh, gripping the skin there tightly as he pulled Lance toward him. He lifted Lance’s leg up and around his hip, groaning at the new angle it put him at. Keith wrapped both of Lance’s legs around his hips and lifted him off the countertop. Lance gasped as his back hit the cold tile of the bathroom wall, the drastic temperature change causing goosebumps to erupt over his skin.

Keith wasted little time, undoing his own jeans and letting them fall to the floor around his ankles. He kicked them to the side and shoved Lance harder into the wall, grinding his clothed erection into Lance’s. Lance’s head hit the wall with a thud. Under normal circumstances, that probably would have hurt, but Lance was far too distracted by the sensations in his lower half to notice or care.

Lance was no pillow princess. He gave as good as he got and boy was he getting something amazing. Lance matched the pace Keith set with his hips, grinding down as Keith thrust up. The pair were reduced to a shuddering mess of moans and gasps after only a few minutes, but it wasn’t enough. Lance wanted more, and he could tell Keith did, too.

“Off.” Was all Lance could manage to get out between moans as Keith’s pace quickened. He had one hand firmly on Lance’s hip, holding him up against the wall. The other was balled up against the cool tile, keeping him steady as he lost himself in ecstasy.

If Keith kept this up, neither of them were going to last long, and that just wouldn’t do. With all the self-control he could muster, Lance tightened his legs around Keith’s hips, effectively stopping his motions. Keith whined, and Lance had to hold back one of his own at hearing that sound. This boy was going to be the death of him.

“Hold on,” he panted out, head dropping to rest on Keith’s shoulder as he fought to steady his breathing - and his heart rate.

“Why,” Keith questioned, but made no move to continue his earlier actions. Did he want to stop? Had he pushed him too far? Up until now, they’d only gone so far as dry humping on Lance’s couch. But this was quickly escalating to an entirely different level. Keith was gung-ho to take this step, but if Lance wasn’t ready, he wasn’t going to force him.

“Take your goddamn underwear off,” he said quickly, the words kind of melding together into one long stream of letters rather than an actual sentence. But Keith got the idea. He planted a quick, sloppy kiss on Lance’s lips, rendering him breathless once again, then carried him back over to the counter.

Keith grabbed Lance’s jacket, thrown off early on and forgotten at the far end of the countertop, and laid it out before setting Lance down again. He swooped in to reclaim Lance’s lips, an electric thrill rolling over him as Lance hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Keith’s boxers.

“Someone’s impatient,” Keith teased, helping Lance remove his boxers before promptly removing Lance’s.

“S’your fault,” Lance mumbled against Keith’s lips, this kiss softer than the last as they ventured into new territory.

“Oh, yeah?” Keith replied, only half paying attention to what Lance was saying, mind more focused on exploring the ridiculously soft planes of Lance’s body.

“Yeah.” Was all he said in response as he grabbed the back of Keith’s neck and drew him in closer, crushing their lips together.

Keith bit down on Lance’s lower lip, eliciting a long low moan that he swallowed with another open-mouthed kiss. Lance wasn’t to be outdone. He rolled his hips up, the tip of his cock brushing up against Keith’s.

“Fuck,” Keith hissed out at the contact. He responded, rolling his hips against Lance’s, closer this time so that they were flush against each other. The friction was euphoric and Keith couldn’t get enough.

They rutted against each other, moans muffled by urgent kisses. Hands roamed, exploring every inch of skin. Nails raked against sweaty skin, gasps echoing against the tile as they lost themselves in each other.

Keith reached down, taking both himself and Lance in hand and jerking roughly. Lance lost it, leaning his head back and giving himself over to the sensation. Keith licked a long swath up Lance’s neck, following a bead of sweat that had rolled down that perfect, sun-kissed skin. Lance shuddered, the coiling heat building inside him almost unbearable.

“Keith.. K-Keith!” Lance repeated Keith’s name over and over again, lost in ecstasy. He’d lost where he ended and Keith began, clawing desperately at the pale skin along Keith’s shoulders in an attempt to keep himself grounded.

White exploded behind his eyes as he came with a rough jerk of his hips, an incomprehensible string of curses mixed with moans and gasps and Keith’s name escaping his lips. Keith followed close behind, the movements of his hand becoming erratic before he fell apart altogether.

Keith collapsed on top of Lance, head on his heaving chest as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. The two laid there like that for a long while, splayed out on the counter, sweaty and panting and totally blissed out.

“Holy crap,” Lance breathed out, running a hand through Keith’s hair as he came down from his high. His legs felt like jelly and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He’d had sex before, sure. With both guys and girls. But this… this was a whole new level, and they hadn’t even made it past jerking off.

Keith simply nodded in agreement, too spent to form actual words.

Lance chuckled lightly, continuing to stroke the soft raven locks beneath his fingertips. How he got his hair that soft, Lance would never know.

A loud banging came from the bathroom door, followed by muffled shouts of annoyance from whoever was outside. Keith had barely remembered to lock the door behind them when they’d stumbled into the bathroom, already trying to rip each other's clothes off. Now he was glad he had.

Keith and Lance jumped at the sound, eyes going wide. They stared at the door, then each other. After a moment of shocked silence the pair burst out laughing, Keith’s head falling back onto Lance’s chest as he tried, and failed, to muffle the sound.

“Guess we should probably get dressed,” Keith sighed, not wanting to move but knowing he had little choice. Lance nodded, looking about as pleased with the idea as Keith was. Keith pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips, hand cupping his cheek. He pulled back and smiled, losing himself a little in the sapphire depths of Lance’s eyes.

“Happy Anniversary, Sharpshooter.”

Lance blushed a deep crimson. That nickname… no one but Keith knew where it had come from, and Lance would never tell.

“You too, Samurai.”


End file.
